


He Says It Any Other Time

by Mpd



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: F/M, I want Logan put in my custody, I want to petition the court, I will treat him better than ASP, Rory and Logan deserved better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 04:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9054736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mpd/pseuds/Mpd
Summary: Logan tells Rory he loves her, but not when it counts.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hands up if ASP has betrayed your trust.

    The first time he says it, it’s the first time they have seen each other in years. They are laying there, post coital glow, and it slips. He reaches over to kiss her and suddenly the words are tumbling from his lips, he tries to stop them, but they had one to many drinks last night and god damn it. “Damn, I love you.”

    She freezes, just a second before she is throwing a leg over his hip. She nuzzles his neck and sinks down onto him and the words are forgotten.

  The second time he says it, they are at a play and he is wondering how the hell she enjoys this shit. He could stomach Hamilton. Who couldn’t stomach Hamilton? Phantom of the Opera, was not his idea of a good time. Rory is enamored though, she had seen it before, he knows because this the third time he had gone with her to see it. Still though, she looks on amazed. He smiles and slips his arm around her shoulder, he pulls her close and whispers softly in her ear “You are lucky I love you.”

    She ignores the words, or maybe she doesn’t realize, because nothing happens. He doesn’t realize what he has said until after he said it. He closes his eyes and silently curses himself. He doesn’t make any sudden movements, hoping that maybe, just maybe she hadn’t heard his slip up.

    The third time, he is dropping her off at the airport, he leans into kiss her goodbye and again the words tumble from his lips. “Love you, Ace. Let me know when you land.”

 She just nods and gives him one last hug before she walks into the airport. He hopes she doesn’t disappear forever.

  “Are you really going to marry, Odette?” No, he thinks. He won’t, because he loves her. He can’t say the words though. They won’t come out. He can’t make them. It counts this time, if he says it, he knows he’ll get a response, but for some reason unbeknownst to him, he doesn’t say them.

  “That’s the dynastic plan.” He watches as her eyes get just the tinniest bit darker. He silently begs her to say it, and he thinks for just a second, that maybe, she might. Colin though, cuts the music and ruins the moment. He knows then, that the next morning he will have to say goodbye, and he isn’t sure how he is supposed to do that.


End file.
